


Exodus

by seulestial



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, thomas feels overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulestial/pseuds/seulestial
Summary: “The burning sun is setting but you’re even more dazzling,Suddenly, my eyes grow blind,I can’t even see the rising fire before me,So I’m slowly burning..”After seeking temporary shelter in the desert, Thomas reflects upon his thoughts which all rush through his head at an impossibly fast pace, putting him in an overwhelmed state. Newt and Minho come to check up on their friend, but a simple talk turns into something more.
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: Pieces of Thominewt





	Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspired by the song Exodus by Exo.
> 
> -
> 
> Do not cross-post on another site, I do not permit stealing works in any situation whatsoever.

Thomas felt the particles of the sand burning his skin as the harsh, hot winds blew against his skin, it felt as if a million fire ants were crawling across each cell of his skin. All in all, trekking in the desert through huge wind gusts while going up a sand dune was one of the most unpleasant experiences he felt, although there wasn’t a wide span of memories to choose from. He knew he had to keep up his passive face on, it was his call to lead his friends out of the WICKED compounds, away from the hands of Janson and Paige. Was a cure really worth risking the lives of hundreds of Gladers, stripping them of the components of their blood which wouldn’t even be able to provide a long term solution? Seeing the hanging near-corpses in the laboratory was the last straw, he knew he had to act upon his gut feeling. 

Here they were, two days later, battered and drained from fighting off the Cranks who seemed a lot like hunks of rotting flesh that seemed disoriented, on a mix of either being extremely drunk and high. On top of that, Winston was becoming progressively weaker with each moment, so much so that he had to become hauled up on a temporary makeshift stretcher. “Let’s just make it up towards the hill over there, the collapsed rubble seems good enough to serve as a temporary shelter.” Thomas panted out, throat scratchy from the arid weather, the sun seemed to be doing an effective job of dehydrating him. Small choruses of agreement sounded out as they lugged their bags and Winston towards the temporary shade.  
_  
Teresa, Frypan and Aris had passed out from the exhaustion right next to a still Winston, whose coughing had momentarily ceased. Thomas patted his bum from any of the excess sand as he walked towards another dune, perhaps being isolated would help himself organize his thoughts. Ignoring the curious looks of Newt and Minho, Thomas walked on, he felt as if his mind was on an endless treadmill, he felt as if his thoughts were rushing through each and every neuron of his brain in an impossibly fast pace, not allowing him to distinguish each and every one of them. Hence, Thomas simply focused on the sole object that led him and the others through the Scorch, the Right Arm. Would the Right Arm be able to take all of them in? Seeing how Winston was able to become infected, there was no guarantee that all the others were safe from the Flare. Except him. There was another fragment of memory that was floating around amidst the gaps of Thomas’ memory- Ava Paige had said he held the key to the cure. Surely that meant that they had found something different about his blood..? 

There was no going back, anyhow. As much as he was tired of running, he didn’t see any other choice. It was life or death. He thought back towards the Glade, where everything did seem peaceful and normal; and for a fleeting millisecond, he wondered what would’ve happened if they didn’t get out from the Maze. Would the Grievers have attacked them one by one until they were all dead? What had happened to all the other Gladers who had chosen to stay behind? Thomas took a deep breath in, he doubted the other Gladers were better in any shape than they were currently. What good had come out of his stay in the Glade? He was the factor that changed everything, it was no wonder that some of the Gladers didn’t trust him since the moment he came up the Box- no supplies, Teresa’s arrival the next day, the unclosing doors of the Maze. Why did Thomas have to be the different one among the multiple people WICKED could’ve chosen from? It wasn’t fair to the others that he had contributed to the disturbance of their somehow ‘normal world’. 

On the other hand, he had met Thomas, Minho, Chuck, amongst the Gladers who were able to show him some pleasantries- he had made some good friends in the Glade as well. Thinking back at the curly haired, younger boy made him grip the wooden figure in his sweat slicked hands even harder- he had made a promise to Chuck. And Newt, there was something about the boy, the way that his eyes crinkled whenever he laughed, how the lines in his forehead became more prominent when it was clear he was stressed or angered, how his messy locks fell just a little below his eyebrows. Most of all, Newt’s smile made Thomas understand why people said laughter was contagious. Thomas shifted his thoughts towards Minho, who was almost the opposite of Newt. He was the harder of the two to befriend, but a night in the Maze had surely taken the edge of tension between the two of them. Minho displayed a hard-headed attitude at times, but Thomas soon learned that it was his way of caring for others without being obviously benevolent or affectionate. When the two of them were running through the Maze, Thomas would be lying if he said he didn’t train his sight on Minho’s muscular back, nearly three years of running had really toned up the other boy. Thomas shook his head from the thoughts of his two closest friends, was he simply admiring all their accomplishments of surviving the Maze Trials, along with their physical features(in a completely platonic way, mind you), or was he masking his feelings because he was scared? 

Thomas blinked his eyes rapidly to rid of the tear that had guided along the edges of his eyes, grunting in frustration because he shouldn’t be crying, he was at shelter, he was safe, for now. So why in the world was he crying? A rush of anger bolted through him because he was confused at himself for being unsure of his feelings, he didn’t understand why feelings were making him become sappy. He slumped down into a crouching position, gripping handfuls of sand and throwing them with all the power he had, letting out a frustrated cry of anger.  
He looked up from the dark space between his knees once he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Tommy? What’s wrong?” Thomas immediately recognized Newt’s voice as he continued to train his eyes on a spare log that had lodged itself in the sand, half buried. “Nothin’, you should go back and rest, Newt. You must be tired from all the walking today.” Thomas inwardly struggled to keep a steady tone of voice from the lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat. “Thomas, clearly you’re not fine. I know I’m not the most emotional or the best at being the ‘therapy’ friend, but just show me your face so I know you’re okay.” Another voice popped up from behind, Minho. Thomas bit his lip to stop it from trembling, he was not going to cry, not in front of his two friends. Thomas let out a loud faux cough, pretending to cover his mouth as he hastily wiped his eyes, he hoped it was enough to hide his traces. 

“See, I’m good, guys. Did you not hear me before, ya shanks? Go get some sleep because we should probably get moving at first light tomorrow morning.” Thomas got up from his hunched position to stand facing the two boys in front of him. 

“You’re saying you’re good? Yeah, might as well say that you’re not running from WICKED.” Minho sarcastically remarked, receiving a nudge from Newt in retaliation. 

“Don’t mind him, Tommy. Clearly, he just expresses his affections for you differently.” Newt linked his hands with Minho’s and Thomas’, dragging them to sit down on top of the sand dune, away from the rest of the group. “But, if you want to talk, by all means, go ahead. You don’t need to, we’re perfectly fine with sitting here in silence instead, being next to a person can lift your mood even if you don’t talk.” Newt continued, earning a hum of agreement from Minho. 

Thomas shook his head as he ran over his calloused thumb over Newt’s smoother hand, not letting go of their linked hands. Letting out a sigh of resignation, he spit out a single word, “Feelings.” Newt and Minho furrowed their eyebrows at the single worded response, clearly waiting for him to elaborate. “Thoughts are running through my head so fast I can’t keep up, thoughts of WICKED, Chuck, the fragments of my memories of my life beforehand, and…” Thomas trailed off. 

“And..?” Minho prompted him to continue. Although he wasn’t one for blatant affection, he slid his hand into the warmth of Thomas’ own palm, clasping his fingers around the other boy’s. They had held hands before sure, even hugged, but because of the relief of surviving the dire trials of the Maze. Holding Thomas’ and Newt’s hands felt different, despite it being the first time holding hands with other people for such a prolonged period of time. He could get used to the pleasant feeling, buzzes of electricity seemed to thrum within his body as he continued to hold the other boys’ hands. 

“You guys.” Thomas swallowed thickly, quickly averting his gaze down towards a random bug that scuttled across the sand. 

“Tommy,” Newt started, only to be interrupted by the simultaneous call of Thomas’ name from Minho’s lips. 

“No, it’s all good guys. It’s just, sometimes, I feel like I don’t deserve all the good things I’ve achieved in life so far, at least what I remember of it. I helped the Creators, we all know that the reason that we’re constantly running is mostly because WICKED is always on the lookout for me, for us. And the fucking annoying part is my memory, I feel like my brain is a sponge sometimes, the gaps of what I don’t remember are frustrating the fuck outta me. Yet, I’m scared to learn the truth because I may learn of the more horrid things that I’ve done to you guys.” Thomas abruptly released his hands from Newt’s and Minho’s, bending his knees to get up. “We should get going.” Thomas sighed, as he gazed at the fire that was burning at their shelter. 

“Wait! I just want to talk to you,” Newt was the first to exclaim as he gripped his hand on Thomas’ knee, preventing him from getting up fully. “Thomas, we’re all the same at this point. Once we’ve been brought to the Maze, all traces of our past life becomes erased. You can’t blame yourself even if you do get to recover your memories fully one day, okay? And, Tommy… it, I mean, I trust you, so please don’t beat yourself up over your past actions. I knew that you were different from the moment you came up from the Box, no Greenie had ever just sprinted outside, you were curious. You’ve led us all here, you’ve led us out of the Maze, and I believe that you can lead us to the Right Arm. And lastly, I not only trust you, but I treasure you,” Newt paused before he turned his head towards Minho, “and you too.” 

Thomas slowly sat back down, crossing his legs into the pretzel position. “Of course, we all value each other, Newt. I would say the same for everyone over there, and the rest of the Gladers if they made it with us,” Thomas glanced over Winston, Frypan, Teresa, and Aris before letting his gaze linger on Teresa for a moment longer. She seemed to be completely passed out due to the fatigue, based off the steady rise and fall of her chest. 

Minho nodded, acknowledging that he too, would fight with everyone to the very best, although he wasn’t as close with the others as he was with Thomas and Newt. Newt let out a grunt as he rolled his eyes. “No, you slintheads, do you not understand what I’m saying? Ugh, shuck it- this is a confession, if you haven’t understood that already? I like you guys more than platonically!” The edges of Newt’s ears tinged pink as the two boys were rendered speechless, Thomas even had his jaw hanging open a little. 

“You what? Me? And Thomas?” Minho was the first to recover from his mini shock session, spitting out words in a stuttering fashion, which was very uncharacteristic of him.  
“Of course, you don’t have to do anything about it. I don’t even know if you guys feel attracted to other guys, and I wouldn’t want to pressure-” Newt’s rambling was cut off by a gentle brush of a chapped yet soft pair of lips, making his eyes in turn, widen in shock. Newt didn’t back off, which Thomas took as a sign to charge forward, molding their lips together completely with an increase of pressure, just enough to clarify his feelings for the other boy as well. Thomas gently pulled off after he just slightly nibbled on Newt’s bottom lip before swiping his tongue over, coaxing a noise of pleasure from the smaller framed boy. “Now do you know how I feel?” Thomas asked breathlessly, admiring how much plumper Newt’s lips had become from his workings.  
Newt nodded dumbfoundedly, absentmindedly running the pads of his thumb and index finger over his swollen lips. 

“Uh… that was hot?” Minho piped in, unsure of what to say towards the two people he admired the most making out. 

“Come here, Minho.” Newt extended his hand towards the back of Minho’s neck, snapping out of his dazed stupor as he became the one initiating the kiss this time. Minho’s lips were less tentative, they snapped out of their hesitant motions as he began to roughly Newt’s lips, teeth occasionally clacking from the aggression. It was simply just like Minho, aggressive but tender at the same time, as Minho soothed Newt’s lips after the rough sucking with his tongue. Newt was the one to pull away first due to the lack of air, leaning his forehead against the Asian boy’s, panting as a thin string of saliva connected them. 

“I think it’s safe to say that Minho likes you too, Newt.” Thomas smiled as he felt a partial weight being lifted off his shoulders, as he saw such a strong tug in his heart seeing the two people he treasured most looking at one another with such intimacy. 

“You’re not wrong,” Minho pulled away from the embrace of Newt as he turned his gaze onto Thomas. “But Newt’s not the only one I like.” Minho gripped Thomas’ hand tighter, as he kissed Thomas shyly, which was different from his approach towards Newt. Thomas dug his other hand into Minho’s shoulder blade, making the other groan in satisfaction. Taking the opportunity of the other’s slightly open mouth, Thomas slid his tongue into Minho’s mouth, creating the start of a mini fight for dominance as their tongues worked together in unison. Minho eventually gave Thomas the upper hand, as he languidly followed the other boy’s movements before pulling away. 

“That was a nice… talk..?” Thomas broke the silence between the three boys who had laid down onto the sand, which had cooled down some bit since it was nightfall. 

Newt chuckled, “That wasn’t my initial plan to confess to you both, but I’m glad I’m not the only one.”  
“Aw, shucks. I’m not an emotional person and you two might’ve converted me.” Minho chimed in, earning laughter from his two boyfriends. 

Thomas could finally breathe as his thoughts seemed to clear up and slow down, clarifying his feelings for the two other boys felt as if a ton of bricks had lifted from his mind. 

“Hey guys?” 

“What?” 

“I really, really like you both.” Thomas couldn’t help the edges of his mouth tug up into a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the Maze Runner movies in one go and I wrote this one-shot in an attempt to relieve some of the feels from the Newt & Thomas scene in The Death Cure. Anyone else just come to ao3 & search up fanfic in order to make your own imaginary happy ending with Newt?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)) + I hope my first work on ao3 didn't disappoint!


End file.
